The invention relates to the arts of optics and electronics in the field of simulation, and has particular reference to gunnery training via simulation and without the requirement of live ammunition.
Recently, simulators have been developed utilizing lasers and target associated detectors in weapon fire simulation systems. Also utilized have been lasers, retroreflective targets and weapon mounted laser beam detectors in weapon fire simulation systems.